


Sleepover

by mintoctopusgirl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Truth or Dare, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoctopusgirl/pseuds/mintoctopusgirl
Summary: Star and Marco have friends over for a sleepover. Something unexpected happens.





	Sleepover

"Marco, are you ready yet?"

Star barged into Marco's room to see her boyfriend lounging in bed, phone in hand. Marco looked at Star.

"Ready for what?"  
"The sleepover, Marco!"  
"What's there to get ready for?" asked Marco. "We have all the snacks and drinks and I just need to shower, probably."

Star's face crumbled into distress, forcing Marco to get out of bed and lay hands of calming on her shoulders.

"I'm kidding, Star. I already showered. Could you just relax? It's just a sleepover, not a Mewmian Gala Ball. It's just us and our friends."

"You're right," Star relented. "Thanks for picking up the snacks and drinks."

The two share a hug, interrupted by a buzzing emanating from Star's hip. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, and checks it for new messages, adding more disappointment to her expression in the process.

"Jackie can't come. Chloe's feeling unwell."  
"So those two and Starfan13, who's on vacation..."

Star scrubs her phone to gather intel on her remaining guests.

"I don't think Pony Head will, either. She's on a date."

Marco pulls a fistpump to himself, poorly hiding it from Star, who sighs at him.

"Hey, at least I'll be making your favourite nachos, right?"

"Right," beams Star. "The four of us can still have fun!"

Marco takes Star's hand as they walk down the stairs towards the kitchen. With Marco's parents away on a holiday cruise for two, they have the house to themselves, although they haven't done anything different, even after being in a relationship together.

"Sometimes I can't believe we're together, Marco."

"What do you mean?"

“Remember when I wanted all magic destroyed? Can you imagine if that happened, and the portals closed? I'd lose you forever.”

“Probably, in some other universe. But you and the other Butterflies accomplished something unimaginable. It's thanks to all of you that it never came to that."

Star smiled at Marco, happy to get his insight. She knew that she would've done anything just to be with Marco, but remained happy knowing it never came to that.

Ding-dong went the door. Star and Marco approach the front door to receive their guests.

"Janna!"

"Hey, Star. Diaz. Thanks for the invite. It's been a while since I had to play gooseberry."

"Always the comedian," Marco exasperated. 

"Why don’t you and Star head upstairs so you can drop your bag, and I’ll be in the kitchen working on the nachos.”

"I thought nachos made you sick?" asked Janna.

"Some things you do for love, Janna." 

“Barf. C’mon, Star. Let’s separate you two for a bit.”

Janna and Star walk up the steps as suggested, as Marco wanders off into the kitchen. Star is all giggly, prompting Janna to ask questions.

“Man, you two are really serious, huh?”

“Mm-hmm,” nods Star. ”We haven’t done much different since we got together. We still do best friend stuff, but now everything seems like new. It’s a wonderful feeling.”

“I’m sure,” Janna retorts. ”I guess I’m happy for the both of you, even if this whole falling in love thing is not quite my game.”

“Aww, I’m sure the right person will come along.”

“Right. Where can I leave my bag?”

Star shoves Janna into her room, gesturing towards the floor by Star’s bed. Janna drops her things and plops herself on Star’s bed, sighing.

“What’s wrong, Janna?”

“Nothing." said Janna. "It’s just that I used to give Marco a hard time, y’know, because he’s the ‘safe kid’? No one at school calls him that anymore. He’s completely changed as a person, and it’s because of you.”

“I saw it in him, too." said Star. "Most obviously when he just left Earth like that. I never wanted that, but I guess he made his own choices.

"I mean, I’m very, very happy Marco and I are together now, but for a while before that I actually saw a future with Tom. Tom’s a really sweet guy, even if he has a temper. Did you know he made that carriage of his all by himself?”  
“What? No way.” said Janna.  
“Yeah. He did. But we’re still friends, Tom and I, so that’s kinda cool.”

Ding-dong went the door again. Star and Janna’s conversation gets cut short as they scamper downstairs to see who it was.  
“Tom!” exclaimed Marco. “Whoa, you brought Antonio’s.”  
“Heck yeah, I did. Fresh from the Underworld,” yells Tom, excitedly. “Hey, Star! And Janna.”

Marco helps Tom with the stack of freshly baked goods, laying them down by the dinner table. Tom presents them, opening the boxes one by one.

“I got their special pepperoni, a veggie and mushroom, a triple cheese, and, I pulled some strings, and got us a candied corn pizza.”  
“NO.” Star squeals. “Just like Mewni!”  
“Just like Mewni.”  
“Wait, candied corn?” Marco enquired.  
“Like, Mewnian corn, but glazed in sugar.”  
“It really good, Marco!” says Star. “It makes your teeth hurt.”

Marco and Janna exchange looks and present forced smiles to Star.

“Well, the nachos are in the oven,” Marco remarks. ”So we can get the night started with this pizza first. Tom, could you help me with the drinks?”  
“Wait, what about the others?” asks Tom.  
“They all kinda couldn’t make it. It’s just us tonight.” says Star.  
“Oh. Is this too much pizza?”  
“No problem, Tom. We can have the leftovers for breakfast.”  
“Sweet.” says Tom, following Marco into the kitchen.

They cross into the kitchen, and Marco grabs a couple glasses from the cupboard. As Tom picks up two bottles of soda from the fridge, he notices Marco bent over peering through the oven.

“Need any help there?” asks Tom.  
“Huh? Oh, no. Just making sure the chips don’t burn.”  
“I could easily toast that for you,” says Tom, holding up his hand.  
“Haha. It’s alright, Pyro. Besides, they’re almost done. Mind taking the drinks out? There’s a tray under the counter.”  
“Sure thing.”

Marco dons his baking gloves, preparing to receive the fresh platter of awesome nachos. With a ding of the timer, Marco opens the oven door and grabs the baking tray of melted cheese and nachos, dishing them out on a serving dish. Topping it with jalapeno and more cheese, Marco proudly takes it out to the dinner table.

“Awesome Nachos Time!” Marco exclaims, to the delight of his guests, all with a slice of pizza in their hand.  
“Just in time, Marco!” Star beams.  
“I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I.” says Janna, about to take a bite of the diabolical madness of candied corn on pizza bread.

Marco sets down the dish and grabs himself a slice, watching Janna gag on the saccharine pizza, and laughing. The four friends enjoy a night of pizza, nachos, drinks and a movie, before deciding to enter into sleepover mode proper, changing into sleepwear for the night, gathered in Star’s room.

“A tradition of all sleepovers for kids and teens alike all around the world. The game, is Truth or Dare. Except we play it my way.” Janna announces.  
"What's 'your way'?" asks Marco.  
"The player gets to 'truth' or 'dare' the next victim to do."  
"What?"  
“How do we start?” asks Star.  
“I dunno. How about starting with the oldest?”

The three look at Tom, who sighs. “Fine. I like a challenge. Lay it on me.”  
“Okay,” says Janna. “Do you… sleep in the nude?”  
“What?! No, I don’t!”  
“Oh, you sure do, Tom,” echoes Star and Marco.  
“That one time! That doesn’t count!”  
“Sorry, man. You gotta do a dare now.” declares Janna. “Put this bra on. It’s mine. It’s clean. No big deal.”  
“These rules are stupid.” Tom chastised, looping the brassiere around his neck. “My turn now.”

“Star, you and Marco have been roomies for the longest time. Have you ever walked in on him changing?”

Star looks at Marco, and blushes a little.

“O-once.”  
“What?! When?” Marco sputters  
“Like, two weeks after I first moved in. Your mom got me to get you for breakfast one morning, annnd your door was ajar. I didn’t stay to look. I just turned and went downstairs.”  
“I don’t know what I was expecting from that question,” said Tom. “Anyway it’s your turn, Star.”

“I’d like to abuse Marco a little more. Do you still have feelings for Jackie? Be honest.”  
“Do I have to answer that?”  
“Yes. I’ll still love you, though.”  
“Ugh, fine. I guess I do. She was a big part of my life after all. I still didn’t like that we broke up, but I guess I was kinda a jerk. But she’s happy and I’m happy for her.“

“Aww. Your turn now, Marco.”  
“Same thing, but you and Tom. Do you still have feelings for him?”

Star turns to Tom, and smiles.  
“Sure I do. I’ve known Tom for most of my life, like Jackie to you, Marco. We broke up, yes. But I always enjoyed my time with him, even during the times we argued as a couple. He’s a great guy.”

Tom smiles back.

“Booo,” Janna jeered. “Weak answer!”  
“Okay, Janna.” Star exasperated. “What’s the most embarrassing thing that’s happened to you?”  
"Easy. There was the time I had my pyjama bottoms slip down past my butt, but I was too sleepy to notice, and I pretty much tripped and fell over the front steps, brandishing my rear end to the neighbours."  
"Why didn't that sound embarrassing at all?" Marco remarked.  
“I have no shame,” quipped Janna, looking towards Marco. “My turn again. This won’t be easy like Tom. I dare you to french Star right here.”  
"Okay. I–”

Janna and Marco exchange surprised looks as they watch Tom kiss Star on the lips. 

“Whoa, hey! Tom! What the heck?!”

Tom opens his eyes, and shoves himself away from Star. Something was wrong, he thought. Star sat on her spot, red-faced, eyes darting between Tom and Marco.

“Tom, what was that?” Marco asked.  
“The dare. From Janna.” Tom responded.  
“I-it wasn’t your turn…” said Janna.  
“No, you said ‘Tom. I dare you to french Star right here.’ Oh, god. You were daring Marco.”

The room fell silent. The group was dumbfounded.

“Fuck. I-I gotta go.”  
“No, wait, Tom!” Star called out, but to no avail, as Tom bolts out of the room.

“Wow. I wasn’t expecting that.” said Janna.  
“Marco,” Star mumbled. “I wasn’t trying to…”  
“I know. Tom misheard.” Marco calmed Star. “Janna, could you help check on Tom?”  
“Yeah, okay.” agreed Janna.

The girl leaves Star bedroom and peers around the corridor, scampering past the rooms. She notices the lit upstairs bathroom and gently nudges the door open.

“Tom?” Janna whispers, slowly entering the bathroom, looking at the demon teen huddled on the tiled floor, silent.

“Hey, are you alright?” asks Janna, sitting down next to him. “What happened back there?”  
“I don’t know. Are they mad?"  
"No, they're not. Pretty shocked, though."  
“All I heard was the dare," Tom explains. "I really did. And after what Star said, I just… gosh, the truth is I’m not over Star at all. What's wrong with me?”  
“Nothing’s wrong, dude. You’re going through some things, that’s all.”  
"I'm a total wreck. No one in the right mind will ever like me."  
"I like you."  
"What?"  
"I… like you."  
"That's not very funny, Janna. You don't get to say things just to make someone feel better."

And suddenly, in a fit of frustration and spontaneity, Janna forcibly grabs Tom and kisses him, releasing her grip after proving her point. Tom returns her a kiss of his own. Janna blushes.

"I wanna get to know you more. Say, over coffee sometime?"  
"That'll be nice," says Tom. "Thanks, Janna."

"Tom?"  
"Marco. I'm really sorry about–”  
"Hey, don't worry about it."  
"Is Star?"  
"She's fine, too. She knows you didn't mean to. We're still cool." says Marco, extending out a fist.  
"Thanks, Marco," says Tom, bumping the fist.  
"Shall we head back?" Janna suggests.  
"Yeah, okay." Tom said, getting himself back up on his feet.

The three return to Star's bedroom, with Star perched on her bed. She waves to Tom, who sheepishly waves back.

"Okay. I think that'll have to do for tonight," says Marco. "You guys are staying for breakfast, right? We could have pancakes."

"Actually, Marco," Janna voices. "Would it be alright if… Tom and I spend the night in your room?"  
"Uh, why? The whole idea of a sleepov–”

Star pulls Marco close, interrupting him. She whispers in his ear, as Marco notices Janna has Tom's hand.

"Oh. Yeah, okay. Just don't mess up my room too badly, alright?"  
"No promises. Thanks, Diaz. G'night guys," says Janna, picking up a sleeping bag and walking Tom out of Star's room.

"Some night, huh, Marco?" Star says.  
"Yeah. Guess I'll be sleeping here tonight."  
"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Star?"  
"Yes, Marco?"  
"I dare you to kiss me."

Star reaches forward towards Marco and draws him close for a kiss.


End file.
